


Warmth

by mypandakun



Category: Naruto
Genre: 21+, Cock Warming, Collars, F/M, Office Sex, Y/N insert, aged up Gaara, just a little something i cooked up, no full sex scene sorry I'm not good at writing those, not really explicit but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypandakun/pseuds/mypandakun
Summary: Reader just wants some quality time but Gaara still has work to do.
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto) & Reader, Gaara (Naruto)/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This is about a grown af Gaara. He is a grown man, 21+

You knocked on the door hesitantly then peeked your head around the frame once you heard a low voice permit you to come in; Gaara sat behind his desk with a pen in his hand. You stood in front of his desk with your hands behind your back, patiently waiting for him to look at you and when he finally lifted his gaze from the papers in his hands there was an audible sharp intake of breath. Your body felt flush under the fire of his gaze as he drank in the state of your body wrapped in the babydoll lingerie you wore. It was a pale pink coloured set with fluff on the cleavage and a sheer skirt that left little to the imagination.

Gaara leaned back in his chair and rubbed his chin as he continued to stare. You clenched your thighs, trying to relieve the ache that pulsated in your core; his eyes always had that effect. You placed the item you hid behind your back on his desk. A smirk twitched at the corner of his mouth as he looked at the pink collar then back at you, “Come here, darling” you walked around the desk and took his offered hand. He pulled you into his lap, his hands cupping your ass and your legs straddling his hips. You wrapped your arms around him then buried your face in the crook of his shoulder while he squeezed and rubbed on the soft globes of your ass, “Gaara…”, you whined softly into his ear, he pressed a kiss to your temple at the same time he ground his hips into yours, “I know what you need, princess”, his voice gravelly, making your stomach flutter at the sound. You felt one of his hands leave your ass and reach for the collar on the table.

You closed your eyes, leaning your head back to give him access to your throat as he clasped the pretty collar around your neck; your body shivered from the contact of his warm hands and the cool chains attached to the leather. When you opened your eyes, Gaara had his hand out for you and with no hesitation, your lips wrapped around his fingers; your tongue swirled around the digits, coating them with salvia and cheeks hollowing, pulling them deeper in your mouth.

Gaara licked his bottom lip, watching you suck on his fingers with such vigour. You felt his cock rise against the thin layer of your panties, your hips grinding against his to feel that delicious friction. There was a loud smack making you cry out in surprise, drool dripping out of your wide-open mouth as Gaara rubbed harshly on your sore ass, “I didn’t give you permission to do that”, he growled. Your eyes rolled back, your moan muffled by his fingers as you tried desperately not to rub your clit against the hardness teasing your core.

After a little while, Gaara pulled his fingers out of your mouth and both of you watched the string of salvia drag out and drip on your chest, you whined softly at the sight, you felt your wetness seeping through the thin material of your panties and coating his pants.  
The man has barely touched you and yet you sat on his lap practically panting for him. Your cheeks warmed in embarrassment at your behaviour.  
Gaara loved it when you got like this for him and it wasn’t just because you became submissive but that you felt safe with him to be vulnerable. He knew you well enough to recognise your needs in specific situations and this outfit that he bought you not long ago was driving him crazy.

His fingers found their way to your crotch and he almost groaned out loud from feeling how soaked they were. His thumb rubbed your clothed clit in slow circles, barely giving you the friction you craved “A-ah more...” you whined but he kept that languid slow pace, his eyes honed on the way your chest pressed against his; trying to get as much contact as possible. His teasing only made you dipping wet, you tried to move your hips to chase his touch but he wrapped his arm around your waist, locking you in and preventing further movement. You moaned desperately, “Please...I need it”, your pathetic cries fueled him, you could feel his cock twitch from underneath his pants so you kept it up, “I want to feel you inside me, I-I want to feel full, baby please”, Gaara cursed out loud, your pitiful pleas made his cock throb.

He shifted in the chair to give him room to pull himself out of the tight restraints of his pants and smirked at the way your breath became ragged at the sight of him lazily stroking himself. Your hands stayed put on his shoulders but they gripped on his shirt tightly to stop yourself from touching him. His cock was long and slender with a thick head, it also curved slightly so when he angled his hips properly it hit your spongy spot deliciously and made you cry out. 

You clenched in anticipation of having him inside.

“I still have some work to do, so you’re going to sit on my cock and not move an inch”, his husky voice ripped your focus away from his dick and into his seafoam green eyes. You licked your lips and nodded, the chains on the choker clicking at the movement, “Good girl”, he snarled while rubbing his thumb on his slit, your tongue unconsciously rolling out as you imagined tasting him.

Gaara grasped your hips in his large hands and helped you lift from his lap as you pulled your panties to the side and lined him up at your entrance. He hissed as his thick head pushed against your tightness while you panted heavily, feeling the fullness of his cock stretch you. Once you had him to the hilt you both breathed out deeply, “You feel so fucking good baby”, he growled, gripping your hips tighter to grind you on him harder. You cried out from the movement, feeling his head momentarily brush against that spongy spot inside you, “G-Gaara…” you mewled, your head falling on the crook of his neck but he only chuckled. You started pressing kisses on his neck as a distraction, your thighs shaking slightly from the effort it took not to move, your clit ached; desperate to relieve some of the pressure but you stayed obedient. 

One of his hands stroked your hair as the other picked up the pen that was forgotten on the desk. He kissed the top of your head “Don’t move until I’m done or I won’t let you cum later. Understood?” you nodded meekly into his shoulder but that wasn’t good enough, Gaara grabbed a fist full of your hair and yanked it, startling you but also forcing you to look at his hard glare, “Understood, y/n?”, you swallowed the moan and smiled while whispering, “Yes, sir” he grunted in response and let go of your hair. You went back to rest your head on his shoulder but this time you kept your eyes open just so you could admire him as he worked.

“Can I still use my hands?” you asked quietly, your fingers itching to play with his hair. He hummed in response, his other hand resting on your ass and giving it a gentle squeeze. Now with permission, your slender fingers happily threaded through his soft hair.

You sighed in content, feeling very full and warm in his embrace.


End file.
